


Ahab and Galgo's First Time

by Torke159



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, First Time, Forest Sex, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hunters & Hunting, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mating, Mating Bond, Predator/Prey, Size Difference, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, Yautja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torke159/pseuds/Torke159
Summary: Request on Tumblr of Ahab and Galgo's first hook up!





	Ahab and Galgo's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> (I’m totally disregarding the comics and all here cause I haven’t read them in a while, but I did a one-shot lmao hope you like it)
> 
> As always, please excuse any errors!

Ahab had already noticed Galgo’s scent and hormones peaking whenever they were too close, and while Ahab really wanted to believe Galgo was ogling him and getting aroused, he chose to keep his distance until he was sure of everything he suspected of.

He was very sure when he saw Galgo jacking off when he said he was ‘going to cool off by the river’, he didn’t know if Galgo knew he could totally scent his arousal or just overhear his huffs and strangled moans, Galgo had his eyes tightly closed and occasionally moaned out “Ahab”, and that was enough for him, really.

Ahab was big enough that Galgo heard him easily when he decided to take matters into his hands, he was shocked at first and tried to explain as Ahab walked over to him but Ahab didn’t really give him any room to even start, picking him up and dropping him out of the sandy riverside, onto some short grassy patch.

Ahab was on top of him in seconds, Galgo couldn’t believe this was happening and why the fuck didn’t he jack off to Ahab sooner so this could have happened fucking weeks ago.

Galgo feels his pants being pulled off and he never felt so excited like this before, no man or woman ever had him on the edge as Ahab did, he ached for him, he ached for an alien and while he was pretty sure he was crazy, the moment Ahab palmed his erection, everything was forgotten.

They were alone, completely, they have been alone for days now and Galgo wasn’t about to hold any moans back now.

“Fuck, fuck, oh my God, hurry up, hurry up”, Galgo panted as Ahab loosened his loincloth and growled at Galgo for rushing him.

With it out of the way, Galgo stared at Ahab’s pulsing glory and gulped with anticipation, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to take all of him in, but he sure as hell could try.

Ahab’s breath was coming out in huffs, he couldn’t remember the last time he was so excited to take someone, it had been a while but he was sure he’d still be able to make Galgo see stars, and that concept only made Ahab all the harder as he slowly ran a finger over Galgo’s hole.

Ahab wasn’t about to hurt Galgo with his girth, he knew yautja and men were much different in sizes, however, when Ahab pushed, he found almost no resistance and looked up at Galgo for answers, Galgo was blushing.

Oh.

He’s been….doing himself.

Ahab started chuckling and Galgo hit his shoulder, ”Don’t you fucking laugh, you shit, I didn’t know if you…yeah you know, I have my fucking needs”, Galgo huffed, he could feel his cock twitch, he needed release so bad.

Ahab withdrew his finger and placed his own erection against Galgo’s entrance, slowly prodding him, Ahab held one of Galgo’s thighs against his chest so he’d be granted more space, but even with Galgo’s previous fingering, it was still a very tight fit.

Ahab pushed with a bit more force and held back a roar as he finally got in, Galgo let out a strangled moan and gripped Ahab’s arm as if his life depended on it.

“Fuck, Oh my G-, fuck-”.

Ahab tried very hard not to rut into him hard and fast, he really didn’t want to hurt him, so he tried to focus on anything, he was an elder for fuck’s sake, he could focus if he wanted.

So Ahab took a deep and focused on Galgo’s face, he was staring up at him with as much intensity as he was.

Ahab knew this human was special the moment he laid his eyes on him, but he never thought he’d mate him….at least not this quickly…and like this.

Galgo’s chuckles brought Ahab’s attention back to him, “Keep your eye on me, will you?”, he patted Ahab’s cheek and pulled him closer to kiss his tuskless mandible,

Ahab couldn’t hold himself back anymore.

With a grunt, Ahab started moving his hips and reaching deeper and deeper within his mate, Galgo closed his eyes and gasped, wrapping his legs around Ahab’s waist as Ahab thrusted harder and harder by the second.

Ahab tightened his grip on Galgo’s thigh as it became hard to control himself. Yautja sex was vicious and very violent, he couldn’t see anything more than love and adoration in Galgo’s eyes as he moaned and palmed Ahab’s chest, and somehow Ahab felt like he’d been missing this all his life, the ‘non-fighting’ mating humans did, usually looked down by yautjas cause how else were you supposed to know if your mate was good enough?

Ahab knew just from hearing the way Galgo said his name over and over again as pleasure overtook his being, it wasn’t even his real name, but he preferred his ‘earth’ name being muttered by his now mate than his own name yelled by thousands of huntresses at the same time.

“Harder, please, please- Harder, don’t stop”, Galgo could feel his toes curling as Ahab’s length touched places Galgo didn’t know could be touched inside of him, no one did before, at least.

Galgo smelled of grass, sweat and this musky scent that made Galgo, Galgo, and Ahab wanted nothing more than to drown in it. Galgo wouldn’t be able to pick up their mixed scent post mating, but Ahab would, Ahab involuntarily formed a bond with this human while looking for his life’s final hunt.

But Ahab never knew love could be hunted too.

“I’m gonna come-, I’m gonna-!”, Galgo threw his head back in a long, intense moan as he spilled himself on his and Ahab’s bellies.

Ahab on the other side, still had the energy to go as he gave long strokes of his hips, riding Galgo’s orgasm waves as he squirmed and cried out in pleasure, sensitive as ever, looking up at Ahab with watery eyes.

Ahab embraced Galgo, burying his face in his neck, basking in his scent while he slowed down his thrusts, holding back a roar as he came inside his mate, laying half on top of Galgo, both huffing and gasping for breath on the dirty ground.

Galgo hugged Ahab for several minutes as they came down from their high. Galgo took the opportunity to kiss and caress Ahab’s face, who didn’t notice he was purring until Galgo started laughing.

Ahab silenced him by throwing him in the river, joining him in the water, laughing to himself after hearing a stream of curses from his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Love me some gay shit lmao, tell me what you think?
> 
> Requests are open on my Tumblr lmao, wthtorke if yall ever wanna ask for something *wink wonk*


End file.
